


What a pretty thing

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Good Omens (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crowley is not amused, Demony powers, First Impressions, Mind Control, Telepathy, but so is crowley, kilgrave is a vain little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: “ What kinda game is this?” Crowley asked the ceiling. If anyone was going to make a lookalike of a demon show up, it was Her. He squinted at the human in front of him. “Who’re you?”“Who’re YOU?”Or: Crowley meets a lookalike who’s more demon than he is.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	What a pretty thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing lol 
> 
> I don’t know how I feel about this tbh. It was fun to write but ehhh   
> I’m considering a part two or something but only if I get positive feedback. So if you liked, please let me know. I’m quite insecure about this one.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Crowley was alone in the bookshop when the man walked in.

Aziraphale had stepped out for something—probably food—and had left Crowley in charge of chasing any customers off. They were allowed to look, but not touch. Silly angel and his books. Crowley was fiddling with one of Aziraphale’s many angelic knickknacks when the pleasant chime of the front door’s bell sounded. He ignored it. Humans were allowed in, to give the front of, well, a bookshop.

“Well, hello,” a voice greeted, and Crowley sighed. Social interaction in a bookshop never ended very well for him.

“Listen, if you need something—“ He turned around—and froze.

The man across from him could’ve been his brother. If demons had brothers, that is. The only differences were the dark brown hair and eyes. And, okay, the suit, but in Crowley’s defense, he hadn’t changed clothes in a while because he was sticking with what worked. The man seemed to be just surprised as Crowley because he stopped in his tracks too, eyebrows raising. “Well, that’s new,” he remarked, as though this was just oddly curious rather than fucking weird.

“What kinda game is _this_?” Crowley asked the ceiling. If anyone was going to make a lookalike of a demon show up, it was Her. He squinted at the human in front of him. “Who’re you?”

“Who’re _you_?” the man asked, though he sounded much more pleased with the situation. The side of his mouth was curling up.

Something was definitely off about this one. He wasn’t demonic, or angelic. But there was something not altogether...there. “Crowley,” he answered, taking a step to begin a slow walk around this human, reading his aura, eyes flicking over the uncanny likeness.

“Crowley—I like it.” He let Crowley circle him, hands hanging in his pockets. He spared Crowley a glance over his shoulder, basking in the attention. “My name’s Kilgrave.”

Crowley snorted, turning to face him again. “You’re making that up.”

“Kilgrave” tipped his head in an _ehhh you gotta point_ kind of way. “It works,” he said, shrugging. Then his almost-smile widened. “I’d rather talk about _you_ though, look at you.” His gaze flicked over Crowley from head to toe, and back up again. “What a pretty thing you are.”

Crowley couldn’t help it. He cracked a grin. “Well, you’re not so bad yourself. Could work on the hair though.” He ran a hand over his fiery hair and Kilgrave gave a light laugh.

Something sly as sin darkened his eyes then and he sidled a step closer. “You wanna come with me,” he said casually, like he was commenting on the weather.

It touched against Crowley’s mind, like a whisper close to skin. For a moment, he felt a pull of want gravitating toward Kilgrave. He was suddenly very very sure that there wasn’t something entirely human about the man in front of him.

He nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He let the satisfaction bloom across Kilgrave’s expression.

Then he snapped his fingers.

Kilgrave’s face went blank. He stood stock-still, as Crowley chuckled in front of him. “It was a good try, I’ll give you that,” Crowley said conversationally. “Caught me off-guard for a second. Humans don’t usually pull that shit on me, but there’s something not quite human about you, huh?” He paused. “Oh, don’t look at me like that,” he went on to the still-out of it Kilgrave. “‘M not gonna make you do cartwheels around the room. I just wanted t’see the look on your face when I—“ He snapped his fingers again.

Kilgrave came back to himself with a gasp. He stared at Crowley. “How the hell did you do that?” he demanded.

“Next time you wanna play God, don’t do it with a demon.” Crowley lowered his glasses a bit, serpentine eyes glinting.

Narrowing his eyes, Kilgrave glared at him. “Shut up,” he snapped. “You don’t actually expect me to believe—“

Crowley stepped forward and pressed his fingertips to Kilgrave’s temple. Just enough of his aura slipped across.Kilgrave’s eyes widened. “ _Shit_.” For a couple of seconds, he was speechless.

“‘Shit,’ indeed.” Crowley examined his black-painted nails. “And by the looks of your head, you’ve been doin’ my job better than me.” The connection had lasted for half a second, but he’d glimpsed a black hole within this man, destroying everything close enough, including himself.

Kilgrave regarded him warily. “You don’t sound very approving.”

“Nah, but I expected it.” Crowley shrugged. “You humans always love screwing each other over, you didn’t need any of my help for that. Even as a demon, I don’t have to do anythin. ... _However_.” He took a step forward, crowding into Kilgrave’s space. Kilgrave leaned back, but didn’t retreat, perhaps out of fear of what the demon would do. And fear he should. Crowley frowned down at him, eyes obscured behind black sunglasses. “There is one problem with all of that now.”

Kilgrave looked back at him, expression unreadable. “What’s that?”

Crowley smiled sweetly. “I’m retired.”

He snapped his fingers again—and Kilgrave’s power died like a light going out.


End file.
